He said Yes
by Emily Rai
Summary: set durring the epsode where Tony is offered the team in Spain. Tibbs, established relationship Slash! don't say i didn't warn you! Disclaimer: I do not even attempt to claim NCIS or any of the characters so don't say I did!


'If that were true then you wouldn't be here right now…'

The words were echoing through his head as he walked up the stairs to the directors office, she wasn't expecting him but he had to talk to her immediately. McGee's words wouldn't stop running across the for front of his mind.

"Tony!" Jenny said in surprise when he walked into his office unannounced. Cynthia had stopped calling him in after he started the undercover op. He always had times when he needed to see her and she never objected.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tony said blushing lightly as he saw Fornell in the seat across from Jenny's desk.

"It's fine Tony, what's wrong?" Jenny asked walking around her desk.

"I decided I want to go for it." Tony said calmly.

"Pack you bags Tony, your going to Spain!" Jenny said happily.

Without another word Tony headed back downstairs. And began to pack up his desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ziva asked staring at him.

"Yeah I am." Tony said not elaborating.

"Where?" Tim asked standing up.

"Spain." Tony said simply.

"You are going to Spain?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"We are in the middle of a case!"

"Yeah sorry, but there are other thing I have to do. I'll see you later," Tony lied stuffing the last of what mattered into his back pack.

"What are we supposed to tell Gibbs!" Ziva yelled after him.

"To talk to the director." Tony called back.

"I can not believe he is doing this again. And he did not even give us a good story! I will never cover for him again." Ziva complained as she dropped back into her chair. McGee nodded and followed suit.

XXX

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled into the empty apartment. "Fuck…"

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and began to read.

Jethro,

I'm sorry to leave like this but I can't stay with McGee and Ziva treating as they are. It sounds silly but they don't want to go back to how things are. With you back and me backing down then I will never get the respect I work so hard to earn even before you left. I will miss you greatly while I am away. I sent Jenny an e-mail to update me on any open team leader positions at the DC location so I will return if I can. I'll call as soon as I can. I love you…

Tony

"I love you too," Gibbs said when he finished the letter.

Defeated headed home locking his front door for the first time since Shannon died. He was going to stay in the damn place until he got the call that Tony was fine if it was the last thing he did…

XXX

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the airport. He really hated flying. It was great when you had a privet jet or some such thing but he'd been stuck in coach and his ears had popped the entire way here and the people on either side of him had hogged the arm rests and they smelt bad. All he want was to get to his new apartment and shower and take a nap.

"Agent DiNozzo!" an excited childish voice called.

"Yes," He said skeptically.

"I'm Agent Ellis, and these two are Agents Riley and Wilson!"

"Cool, is there a reason you are here?" Tony asked eyeing them.

"We can to get you of course! We got a call about a new case and we can't solve a case without our team leader!" Ellis said excitedly.

"Great, well lets go then." Tony said pulling out his cell as they walked.

"Gibbs."

"Hi Jethro, you aren't mad at me are you?" Tony asked nervously.

"No, I can see your reasoning for leaving. I completely respect it, I'll miss you though…"

"I miss you too, I'm holding out for the other position but I need to do this for myself. I can't back down I have to move forward. I promise I'll call you later but I can't talk much right now. My new team met me at the airport and we have a case."

"I love you Tony," Gibbs said quietly.

"I love you too Jethro." Tony said just before Gibbs hung up.

"Who was that?" Ellis asked bouncing in his seat.

"Shut up James," Riley snapped from the drivers seat next to Tony.

"Was it your girlfriend?" Ellis asked.

"Considering their name was Jethro I'm guessing it was a guy. Maybe a brother?" Wilson said quietly.

"My boyfriend actually." Tony said taking pleasure in their shocked faces.

"Your gay?" Ellis asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am, is that a problem?" Tony asked giving them the 'Gibbs' glare. Gibbs himself had taught him how to do it just right.

"No of course not, James is stupid, just a probie doesn't know how to act in the work atmosphere!" Riley said hastily.

"So what's he like?" Wilson asked casually.

"He's the type of guy you don't want to piss off by messing around, and I learned from him so I think you three should start briefing me," Tony said putting a stop to the chit chatting.

"We don't generally get too much around here since it's mostly just ships coming and going. But there was a Naval officer found dead on one of the ships that just ported…" Ellis blurted.

"Okay men lets get started," Tony said as they pulled up in front of the crime scene. "Grab the stuff while I go talk to the COB."

"But I usually…" Riley started.

"I know that…what was your first name again?" Tony asked.

"Alec."

"I know that Alec, but now you aren't in charge, it's a big adjustment I know but you'll get used to it. This is probably only temporary, so for now just bear with me."

"Yes sir," Riley said smiling.

"And Alec, you don't have to sir me. Boss or Tony work just as good." Tony called as he walked towards the ship.

"Yes boss," Riley said quietly as he grabbed his bag. And fallowed after Tony.

XXX

"I need coffee," Tony groaned rubbing a hand over his face.

"Would you like me to go get you some from the lounge?" Wilson asked looking up from her desk.

"That is so not coffee, I'll be back. Call me if you find anything new." Tony said swooping out of the squad room.

As soon as he was out of the office his phone started ringing.

"DiNozzo," Tony said with a yawn.

"What should I tell the rest of the team," Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Um, I don't know, tell them I'm at a dentist appointment?" Tony asked.

"Ha ha, very funny but I don't think that will work." Gibbs said in an amused tone.

"Try it and tell me what they think." Tony suggested.

"God I miss you already," Gibbs muttered quietly.

"I know what you mean," Tony sighed as he walked into the closest coffee shop.

"Is the coffee in the lounge there as crappy as it is here?" Gibbs asked casually.

"Worse."

"How much worse?"

"Like hospital cafeteria worse."

"That sucks, so you have to walk to get a decent cup?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm doing that right now." Tony said laughing.

"You aren't going to ruin it with all that creamer and crap are you?" Gibbs said sternly.

"Nope, I need the strong stuff," Tony said handing the clerk some cash and taking a drink of his coffee.

"Is it as delicious as it sounds," Gibbs asked with a sigh.

"Yes, this is amazing, you would love it Jethro," Tony said taking another drink.

"I probably would. Now get back to work Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs said playfully.

"Only if you do Agent Gibbs," Tony said smiling.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Jethro." Tony said before hanging up.

"Jethro is another Agent?" Ellis asked as Tony sat down.

"Yeah…"

"For what agency?" Ellis asked excitedly. "Can we meet him?"

"NCIS, and I don't think so."

"Why not," Ellis whined.

"Because he's in Washington DC," Riley said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Ellis said blushing.\

Tony smiled as he finished the rest of his coffee. They worked quietly for a while before Tony finally told them to go home. Things went on like this for several months. Tony and Gibbs would talk to each other several times a day and they continued solving cases. Tony was starting to get Ellis under control and he and his team were all very friendly. Some Friday nights they would all go out together and get a drink, Ellis only had sprite because apparently he was only twenty. It was crazy how young agents were getting hired these days…

Life was good, Tony was coping with being away from Gibbs fairly well and he couldn't get enough of the coffee. As far as he knew no positions had opened up back in DC but he was still holding out for it.

Right now he was on his way back to the office after getting coffee. He walked into the squad room looking through his text messages, mostly from Abby, he hadn't had time to look in the last few days so he was now.

"Agent DiNozzo, I am not sorry to say you are being reassigned." Gibbs said smirking at the startled look on his lovers face.

"Jethro!" Tony yelled running to the man.

He ran strait into the man but Gibbs somehow managed to stay on his feet wrapping his arms around his younger lover.

"Missed you too Tony, missed you too," Gibbs said holding the other man close.

"I've missed you so, so much." Tony muttered into Gibbs' neck.

"So this is Jethro," Ellis asked excitedly.

"Shut up James, their having a moment." Wilson snapped.

Tony chuckled against Gibbs' neck and pressed a kiss to the vein there before pulling back.

"Your in charge now Alec," Tony said smiling at the younger agent.

"Thank you Sir," Riley said returning the smile.

"I'll miss you guys. Alec don't hesitate to smack James if he acts up," Tony said smiling as he and Gibbs headed out of the building.

XXX

"It's great to be home," Tony said with a sigh as he and Gibbs entered his house.

"It's good to have you home," Gibbs said pulling the other man close.

Tony leaned in meeting Gibb's lips half way. It felt so amazing to even be near Gibbs after so long he could just stand like this all night but he had other plans for tonight.

"Need you Jethro," Tony gasped when they finally pulled apart.

Gibbs kissed his way down Tony's neck undoing the buttons on the other mans shirt as he went. Unable to control the urge, as soon as Tony's shirt was out of the way he pressed his lips to Tony's again.

It was a searing kiss; full of hunger and passion. They had been away from each other for far to long. It was going fast, but neither of them could bear to slow down at this point. They were far past wanting each other. It was now an un-adulterated need.

"Bed," Tony mumbled as he pushed Gibbs towards the stairs.

It was a blur of stairs as they stumbled up the stairs still attached at the lips. As soon as they reached the bedroom clothes were flung in every direction in an attempt to get them off fast enough.

Gibbs pushed Tony down onto the bed grabbing the lube as he fallowed after. He poured a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He circled his middle finger around Tony's hole before pushing it inside. He worked fast but carefully. It had been months since they had been able to be together. Neither of them would probably last long but that didn't matter at the moment.

Gibbs added a second finger with practiced ease and Tony tossed his head from side to side moaning in pleasure. Adding a third finger Gibbs continued stretching his lover for a moment before withdrawing his finger much to Tony's disappointment until, that is he poured more lube onto his hand rubbed it along his cock hand sliding into the tight heat.

He slid in slowly moaning in pleasure as he fully sheathed himself. He had missed this while Tony was away. He wanted to savor the moment but knew they would never last. He could tell Tony was close and he wasn't going to be far behind. He licked at one of Tony's nipples before he began to thrust into the other mans willing body. It felt so right to be doing this again. They moved together with Tony thrusting to meet Gibbs.

Like predicted it didn't last long, Tony came almost as soon as Gibbs grabbed his cock and the older man came shortly after thrusting in a few more times before pulling out and collapsing next to the other man.

"Stay," Gibbs asked as their heart rates returned to normal.

"Yes," Tony agreed, leaving the forever unsaid.

XxXx

**Well I hope you enjoyed it…I was watching that episode the other day and the idea for this story just hit me.**

**Love always,**

**Emily Rai**


End file.
